warriorsfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
GoldenStripe's Past
"When the fire cackles and the yowls sound no more, there is bitterness left in her heart GoldenStripe's Past~~ Allegiances: Creek Clan - Leader: BlizzardStar, gray and white she-cat with blue-green eyes Deputy: EbonyHawk, black tom with dark green eyes Medicine cat: Dawnpelt, light gray she-cat with dark blue eyes Apprentice-Tigerpaw, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Warriors: ShrewStep: Pale brown tom with pitch black stripes on legs, yellow eyes WillowWind: Long-haired silver she-cat with beautiful icy blue eyes QuailFur: Tortiseshell and white she-cat with dark amber eyes Logfeet: Dark brown tom with black feet and green eyes BlueFlight: Blue-gray and white tom with light green eyes (Father to Lightflower's kits) BeautyFang: Extremely dark gray she-cat with shining white fangs, light blue eyes OceanFrost: Gray and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes Apprentice- Larkpaw Reedpelt: Cream-colored tom with black stripes criss-crossing his chest, amber eyes IceStorm: White she-cat with electiric icy blue eyes, blue ears Apprentice- Ryepaw WeaselWhisker: Light brown and white tabby tom with green eyes, black mask over eyes Apprentice- Spiderpaw Queens- Lightflower- Amber hued she-cat with beautiful light blue eyes (Mother to Blueflight's kits, Berrykit, reddish brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes, Piperkit, dark blue-gray she-cat with hazel eyes, Strikekit, light gray and white tom with amber eyes,Goldenkit, golden tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes and white spots all over her body, dark green eyes) WetDawn: Blue-gray she-cat with black paws, expecting ShrewStep's kits Apprentices - Larkpaw: Dark brown and white tom with green eyes Ryepaw: White tom with dark brown paws and ears, fading light brown stripes on tail, dark green eyes Spiderpaw: Light brown she-cat with a white patch on her chest shaped like a spider, light green eyes Elders- Redeye: Light gray she-cat with one blue eye and the other eye is dark red and blind Kestrelfeathers: Pale brown tom with gray dapples, green eyes Twisted Clan - Leader: ForgivenStar, white tom with ginger splotches all over his body, olive green eyes Deputy: Burntheart, ginger she-cat with a white chest and underbelly, light ginger Siamese markings on tail and head, green eyes Medicine cat: IvyMask, light gray she-cat with a dark gray mask on face, blue eyes Apprentice - Moonpaw, black and white she-cat with light amber eyes Sun Clan - Leader: Snowstar, white she-cat with hazel eyes Deputy: Flowerheart, light brown she-cat with sightless amber eyes Medicine cat: MossPath, dark gray she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice - Yewpaw, dark brown tom with a reddish underbelly, blue eyes Storm Clan - Leader: WinterStar, silver tom with icy blue eyes Deputy: Embercackle, dark gray tabby she-cat with wide dark blue eyes Medicine cat: TormentedSoul, shaggy and ungroomed white tom with a fuzzy gray chest, icy blue eyes Apprentice - Grapepaw, pale she-cat with blue-green eyes, twisted tail Prologue - Blizzardstar braced herself for the next life to come. A shocking pain overwhelmed her, and she had to get a grip on mothermouth for balance. "Thank you, Duskpetal." The white and gray she-cat meowed, thanking a light brown she-cat. Blizzardstar's paws tingled. What will my ninth life be. She thought, mind whirling. Then, out of swirling mist, a gray tom leaped out, his green eyes narrowed, he obviously had a better reputation. Her blue-green eyes widened. It was the founder of Creek Clan. "Creekstar." Blizzardstar mewed and dipped her head in respect. Creekstar chuckled. "No need to bow anymore, we are equals now." His blue-gray fur was transparent. "I trust you'll make a great leader, Blizzardstar." She nodded, eyes still wide. Creekstar grew stern again, and rested his chin on her gray head. "This life I give you is patience, use it when trajectory comes." He meowed, his deep voice echoing mothermouth. "Trajectory? Is my clan going to die?" B;izzardstar asked, her eyes wide with pure terror. "No." Said Creekstar blandly. "But I can give you this: When the fire cackles and the yowls sound no more, there is bitterness left in her heart." "Whose heart?" But it was too late, Starclan had vanished. Blizzardstar woke up beside moonstone, eyes wde. Dawnpelt, her medicine cat and daughter, loomed over her. "Do you have you nine lives?" Dawnpelt asked, her light gray fur bristling with excitement. She nodded, smiling. The walked home together, Dawnpelt more likely bounced. But Creekstar's prophecy still rang in Blizzardstar's ears. "When the fire cackles and the yowls sound no more, there is bitterness left in her heart....." Chapter 1- Goldenkit fluffed up her golden tabby fur in excitement as Piperkit pounced on her. "You'll never take over CreekClan, dirty StormClan filth!" Cried Strikekit from beside her. Goldenkit kicked her sister off her. Goldenkit and her littermates we're playing clan attack. Berrykit and Piperkit were pretending to be Stormclan, the mean clan of the forest, while herself and Strikekit were their own clan, CreekClan. Goldenkit slashed her blue-gray sister with sheathed claws, her olive green eyes lit up with happiness. She slammed Piperkit to the ground and pinned her. "We are victorious, CreekClan rules!" Goldenkit yowled, then Strikekit joined in. She lashed her creamy tabby and white tail. Her belly rumbled. "I'm hungry!" Goldenkit declared, putting a golden paw on her small white belly. "Me too." Berrykit agreed, flicking his red tabby tail. Goldenkit and her littermates bounced to the fresh-kill pile, since they were old enough to eat soft prey like mice. She sat with her brothers as Piperkit chose a small mouse to share. Goldenkit started to nibble on the soft flesh happily, her tail waving in the air. Their father Blueflight, a warrior of CreekClan, padded up to them, smiling. The good thing is that Blueflight is a father that is good-hearted and kind, unlike Reedpelt, he rushes into battle without thinking. His kits died, sadly. "Mind if I have a bite?" Their father asked, they nodded. "Lovley day isn't it?" Blueflight continued after taking his share of the mouth, they nodded again. "Blueflight! Go on patrol to the StormClan border!" The deputy, EbonyHawk, shouted. Blueflight muttered something that was probably swearing about EbonyHawk's self-centered personality. He said goodbye to Goldenkit and her siblings and walked off with Reedpelt and Quailfur. Goldenkit spoke up. "What'cha ya'll wanna do?" She asked, curling her tail around her paws. "I want to listen to one of Redeye's stories!" Annouced Berrykit. Then she and her siblings rushed to the elders den in a flash. Kestrelfeathers was sleeping and Redeye was grooming her tangled fur. She spotted the kits and let out a rasp of amusement. "Have the brave CreekClan warriors come to hear a story?" Redeye asked, her blind red eye gleamed. "Yes please!" Goldenkit squeaked in pleasure and pride, partly because Redeye called them 'brave'. "Ok then." Redeye rasped in a choky voice and clay down in her nest. "Do you want to hear the time I chased off a horde of SunClan warriors?" She asked, tilting her pale gray head. The kits nodded in wonder. "Well, then. I was a young apprentice like Larkpaw, Ryepaw and Spiderpaw, ye' see. And I wuz on a patrol with Blizzardstar, who was BlizzardStorm back then, and Weaselwhisker, who was Weaselpaw. And Kestrelfeathers." Redeye paused to look at her mate, Kestrelfeathers, who was sleeping. "Then, out of no where, A SunClan patrol jumped out!" When Redeye said 'A SunClan patrol jumped out!", she made her tone sound threatning and scary. Goldenkit gasped and trembled in fear. "I was told to go get help at camp, so I did. I returned with some more warriors and we fought those foolish SunClan warriors. We won, and it turned out that FigStar, the previous SunClan leader, didn't plan the raid at all!" She laughed. "It was just a bunch of troublesome apprentices!" This made the kits laugh. "Take that SunClan filth!" Goldenkit squeaked, jumping on Berrykit. She and her littermates rolled out of the elders den, but heard Redeye purr. They playfighted, Goldenkit and her siblings were happy. Life is good. Goldenkit thought. It will always be that way. Chapter 2 - Coming soon..... © Duskwater101